


A Squirming Slave

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, F/M, Omorashi, Pee, Roleplay, Urination, Wetting, bathroom denial, female urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: For an anniversary present a wife chains herself to the bed and tells her husband to treat her like a slave. His response isn't what she expects.





	A Squirming Slave

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote based on a post by Omomemes/Tremblingstockings on Tumblr. You may have seen an earlier draft there. The characters are nameless so you can imagine yourself or your favorite ship.

When you're married to someone you get to know their regular habits whether they're aware of them or not. Even when they think they're being completely spontaneous and throwing a curveball at you it's usually not much of a surprise. But recently I came home to a true surprise. 

It was pretty much a normal day at work. I came home with a headache and the need for some serious relaxation. I just about forgot it was our anniversary. We'd agreed to do out to dinner on the first available evening, so I didn't think the day of our actual anniversary would be too eventful. She may have said something about a special surprise but I didn't think much of it.

I was completely and truly surprised when I walked into the bedroom and found my wife handcuffed to the bed. My heart did a somersault. I calmed down an instant later because she was giving me that certain smile that made me know she'd done it to herself. 

She was completely naked except for metal cuffs around her wrists and ankles. Each pair was attached to a chain that looped around and through the pieces of the headboard and footboard. It stretched her out and made her shapely body look even longer and thinner than it was. She had the thinnest daintiest cover draped over her luscious body. 

"I'm helpless!" she cried out in mock fear. "Do anything you want, my cruel master!"

"I want to sit down and rest for a while but this was a nice gesture," I said.

She glared at me.

"Happy anniversary," I added.

"Happy anniversary, master," she called back. "Please partake of your gift."

"This was dangerous you know," I scolded once I'd thought things through. "What if I was late? What if there was an emergency? What if I couldn't come home at all?"

"Actually I can free myself," she said. She opened her hand to show the key then tossed it onto the floor. "But now I can't. I'll have to pleasure you to get my freedom back. I'm entirely in your power. My tender young body is your plaything."

She was really into this routine but I just wasn't in a good state of mind to appreciate it. I told her I'd take some aspirin and put on a pot of coffee and see how I felt in a little while.

"Very well. Relax," she said. "Let your restraint melt away and your uncivilized urges rise to the surface. I'll be waiting to receive you."

Twenty minutes later I was feeling more like myself but still on the fence about the roleplay. Forcing myself on a woman was unappealing even if it was just pretent. When I walked back in the bedroom I thought I'd do some teasing and making out and then free her before the roleplay started feeling seriously wrong.

"Do you want some coffee? A bite to eat? Being a concubine must be tiring."

She rolled her eyes. "Could you please try to work up some libido? I'm feeling hot and I got myself all worked up and chained up for you. At least spank me or something."

"You're chained up the wrong way. I can't reach your rump."

"'Rump'? Did I marry a schoolboy? Say ass!"

"I'm sorry I'm being an ass but I had a long day."

It was about that time I noticed her eyes were darting around. She thinks I'm psychic because I know when she needs to use a bathroom in public but it's really a signal she gives me while having no idea she's giving it. She always makes her eyes race around in a nervous impatient way. Even if there are no public restrooms to look for her eyes look anyway. It's a habit I noticed a long time ago. If she can't get to a bathroom for long enough her left leg wanders too. Never the right for some reason. Now I was thinking of a way to tease my bound bride.

"Have some coffee," I said and put the mug to her mouth. She wriggled in surprise then sipped it.

She said "That's enough" so I poured in more. She mumbled and shook her head but I held her still and filled up her mouth. She quickly swallowed as she frantically tried to keep the warm drink from overflowing onto her bare bosom. It took three swallows to empty the mug.

"Don't do that!" she barked.

"You said anything."

"I meant anything sexy."

"Teasing you and watching you squirm is sexy!" I said and I tickled the right side of her neck.

She squealed so I tickled more. "Not there!" I tickled some more and she laughed. "That's the worst place!" I tickled even more and she laughed and gagged until I was afraid she'd throw up. "Please I'm begging stop!" I did so her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Your bosom jiggles eloquently when you breathe like that. I should chain you up and poke your neck more often."

"That's not what 'eloquently' means!" she complained as I walked out of the room. "And why are you saying 'bosom'?" she called after me. "This isn't Sunday school!"

I walked back in with a fresh mug of nearly-hot coffee.

"You talk too much. Fill up that mouth!" I said and we repeated the process.

"You know? I think you're getting the idea," she said. "Now move on to other torture."

"Sorry but I'm tired," I said half-truthfully. "I'll take a shower and wait for the coffee to kick in and see if that affects my libido."

I took a much longer shower than I needed and when I came back my lovely wife was looking perkier. Specifically her left leg was fidgeting making the chains clink against the footboard.

"You'd better not feed me more coffee" she complained.

I fed her my tongue instead. First I had to slowly climb over her and pin her under my weight. Her eyes darted and her leg jiggled faster.

"I love what you do to me" were the words her lovely lips shaped once her mouth was free. I kissed her again but on the neck this time.

"Ooh! Not there!"

I tickled her waist and she jerked and squirmed some more but didn't complain. I moved my energetic fingers down her thighs and the movements got stronger especially in her left leg.

I stopped tickling and grabbed her. "Don't move."

"As you command, master."

She held still as I ran my hands from her collarbones over her breasts and down her ribcage and belly but she trembled when I got to the lower abdomen. I stopped moving. Her leg started.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes, master."

Staring at her slim figure I could see a place where she ballooned out. Her distended bladder no doubt. I traced my finger around it in a circle. She murmured and shivered but tried to stay still.

"Do you need something?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes, master."

"Tell me what you need."

"I need your fierce unbridled lust!"

"You need something else," I said as I stared at the dome bulging out from her supine form.

"No?" she said. I couldn't believe it. She was blushing. In the middle of the lewdest performance she'd ever put on my wife was blushing because I knew she needed to go to the bathroom.

I bent down and kissed her bladder. She twisted her body, threw her head down into the pillow and let out a screaming "Ooh!"

"Do you need what I think you do?" I asked again.

She opened her eyes and looked at me like a bashful young girl. She didn't even want to say it out loud. She only nodded.

"Well I am a merciful master. You may go."

There was silence as she waited for me to uncuff her. I stayed quiet until I saw her open her mouth to ask why I wasn't freeing her and I interrupted her.

"Go ahead." I forcefully held her down so she was as restrained as possible.

She breathed a frightened question in a shy whisper. "Right here?"

"Go," I sternly ordered.

She gave in. Her body melted back into the bed and liquid trickled forth. I moved to the foot of the bed for a close look. The diaphanous white cover became almost totally transparent as it soaked up her flow. I pulled it back to see her perfectly waxed womanhood pumping out dark rich golden fluid. Before long it was spurting. I moved back further to stay dry. Her curvaceous body was behaving like a drinking fountain but I wasn't kinky enough to take a sip from this arc of water. I just sat there and took in its beauty. The whole show probably lasted less than a minute but I felt like I took in hours of enjoyment. My eyes went back and forth between the lovely geyser between my wife's legs and her even more lovely relieved face. She looked almost like she was having an orgasm.

After she'd made a wet spot that would put a Great Dane to shame she faintly said "That's all."

"How do you feel?"

"Soggy?"

"Soggy and...?"

"Relieved. I feel the wonderful pleasure of sweet relief."

"You made quite a mess, my lowly concubine," I teased. "I should put a leash on you and lead you outside next time."

"You wouldn't!"

"Maybe a diaper would be a better idea."

"No!"

"Get up, you pathetic sheet-staining tart!" I said with a smile after I unlocked all her cuffs.

When she stood up I smacked her wet rump which made her jump.

"Get in the shower," I said, and I followed her there. "I'm through with roleplaying. Let's have some regular playing."


End file.
